


Archer: Part 3

by AuroraRoseane



Series: Archer: The Complete Journals of Melanie Collins [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRoseane/pseuds/AuroraRoseane
Summary: Journal entry-type story focusing on OC Melanie Collins and Daryl Dixon. Melanie struggles with finding her place within the group. Daryl is good at running away from emotional confrontation.





	Archer: Part 3

April 10, 2016

 

When imagining my life plan in my head, I never thought that I’d be sharing a house with 3 men. And now I know that there’s a reason for that. 

The are driving me insane. Even Aaron who’s usually so mellow is making me want to punch him in the face. 

Eric is acting like Martha Stewart on cocaine with this nursery thing, and is continually asking my opinion on things, then ignores me and does what he wants. Or tells me that I’m not allowed to help with any of the physical stuff. He wouldn’t let me put the baby clothes away in the dresser. I’m pregnant, not paralyzed.

Aaron doesn't help with Eric in any way, other that to occasionally smirk or snort at the scene in front of him, which just pisses me off.

And Daryl. Fucking. Dixon. is walking around here like he’s getting punched in the balls every 15 minutes and taking it out on everyone else. Like, I’m sorry, what the hell did I do to you? I didn’t ask for you help, I didn’t ask you for nothing. No on is forcing you to be here. Get the fuck out if you wanna. Good lord.

Not to mention that while I’m dealing with all of this, I’m not getting any kind of real sleep. I can’t get comfortable, and I’m having hot flashes, and they’re barely even letting me leave the house, and I need to just not be pregnant anymore. 9 month incubation period is too damn long. And I’m not even four months in on it. 

I’m going to go crazy by the time this baby comes out.

 

* * *

 

April 11, 2016

 

I had another nightmare.I don't remember it but I remember being terrified. 

This time it was Daryl who rushed into my room, crossbow raised, ready to attack whatever made me scream. But what do you do when that something is all in your head? I’d rather he not shoot me.

He was soon followed by Eric and then Aaron, as sporting weapons, and trying to wipe the sleep from their eyes. Something that the archer did not have to do. He was 100% alert from the moment he stepped in here. Guess that comes with being a natural born hunter.

After calming down Eric, who was more worried about me than I was at the moment, I shooed the men from my room. And yet, with the peace and quiet that I find myself wanting lately finally achieved, I don’t actually want to be alone.

Maybe I will go cuddle up with my roommates.

 

* * *

 

April 12, 2016

 

Waking up sandwiched between 2 men is a fantasy for some women, and while I will neither confirm or deny this of myself, waking up sandwiched between 2 gay men is probably not what they were thinking of.

That being said, it was really nice. I can’t remember the last time I was held by anyone, let alone spooning, but hey. This couple can cuddle. Needless to say, I woke up in a really good mood.

A mood that was only bettered when I noticed Mr. Dixon staring at us from the doorway. The look on his face was phenomenal. 

And I mean sure. The 3 of us probably did look a bit ridiculous, with Aaron behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, and Eric and I facing each other holding hands. In fact, I’m sure it looked strange. 

But hey. Zombie apocalypse. Everything is a little strange these days.

 

* * *

 

April 12, 2016

 

Unfortunately by starting the day with such a fantastic mood, it can only go downhill as the day goes on.

After realizing that he’d been caught, Daryl hurried away and I haven’t seen him since. I swear he’s a master at avoiding people. Eric having the say off, went straight into baby mode and I wasn’t about to go anywhere near that. And Aaron had a few things to do with the guys on wall patrol, so it looked like I’d be spending the day by myself. Again.

I decided to go out for a walk, and stopped in front of the doctor’s house, remembering that I actually kind of liked his wife, despite the fact that he gave me the creeps. So I walked up to the front door, hoping for a quick visit when I heard shouting and crashing coming from inside. Thinking that someone was in trouble, I pushed the unlock door open and stepped inside. Boy was that a mistake.

Dr. Pete hits his wife. He was in the process of beating her when I barged in and was none too pleased about my actions. I am now the owner of my very own black eye and split lip. But that doesn't mean I didn’t get my hits in too. 

Rick’s son Carl was walking by the house just as this was all going down and ran for help. Help that came in the form of Daryl Dixon.

I thought he was going to kill him. I have never seen someone so enraged. By the time Rick and some of the other men were able to pull them apart, Pete’s face was unrecognizable and he definitely had a few broken bones. 

Daryl and Aaron have taken off into the woods to let off some steam, while Pete is being “housed” in an empty shed until Rick and Deanna can decide what to do with him. 

I really want to go to sleep but Eric and Carol are afraid that I have a concussion. It’s going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

April 13, 2016

 

It was late when Aaron and Daryl made it back to the house, long after dark. Eric rushed his partner into their bathroom to clean up the mess that day’s activities had created, while the remaining man stayed outside to sit on the porch. 

I went out to join him, ignoring the gunk of walkers and whatever else stuck to his clothes, and sat down at his side. His hands were bloodied and his knuckles split open but that didn’t matter to me. 

Just like before, I put his hand in mine and tangled our fingers, and leaned my head on his shoulder. It’s taken me awhile to realize it, but there are still good people in this world.

 

* * *

 

April 13, 2016

 

The aftermath of what happened yesterday is a shit storm. Different people calling for different things and somehow I managed to get in the middle of it. No really, it’s great.

Michonne leads one side of the fence, demanding that Pete be exiled from Alexandria, both for his actions against his wife and myself. This is acceptable.

Deanna, however, make the case that Pete is the town’s only doctor, that he’s needed here. Not acceptable, but I can see her logic.

Rick on the other hand, stands with not so silent partners of Daryl, Carol and Aaron, arguing for a more permanent solution to the problem of Pete. I don’t even know what to think of this.

Jesse, Pete’s wife has remained quiet throughout, but she has been standing a little closer to Rick than is necessary. But for the rest of the citizens, no matter who they’re siding with, all think that attack on me, a pregnant woman, is completely despicable. All of them seem to be ignoring the fact that I can take care of myself, and had been, before Daryl jumped into the frenzy.

Luckily, Daryl isn’t in any trouble over nearly beating the man to death. Though I will say that some are afraid of getting on his bad side, even more so than before. The down side of this, is that almost no one will come within five feet of me now, for fear of his wrath.

I’m not saying that I actually want people near me all the time, just that I was finally starting to get used to it.

 

* * *

 

April 14, 2016

 

The archer is in a mood again, though lord only knows why. It probably has something to do with Deanna's decision to let Pete stay, as long as he moves out of his family's home. We'll see how that works out. 

Aaron has decided that the recruiting pair is to go out again. I can't decide if it's him or Daryl that is more restless. 

Eric is flipping out of course. He hates being separated from his love, which I can understand. I really don't want them to leave either, if I'm honest, if only to save me from Eric's interior design plans. He's got it in his head that there needs to be carpet in the baby's room, because it'll be easier when it starts crawling. I've stopped trying to argue with him, as has Aaron. Daryl just ignores the whole subject.

There's another group that's set to go out, with Deanna's son, Aiden, Glenn and a few others. Apparently they're looking for a part needed to fix one of the solar panels. I don't know. But someone requested that they find an ultrasound if possible. 

When the machine was mentioned, it hit me kind of hard. This is real. I mean, I've known about Bug for a couple of months now but...I'm having a baby. What the hell am I going to do with a baby?

 

* * *

 

April 15, 2016 

 

Daryl and Aaron left earlier this morning, saying that they wouldn't be more than 2 weeks. 2 weeks is an eternity these days. I miss them already, around the house and such. 

And it makes me so mad that I've allowed myself to become dependent on someone else. I was on my own for months after the camp was overrun. I don't need anyone. I just want them here. 

I don't know what I'm trying to say. Maggie found me a book on pregnancy, and it says that from now until a few months after the birth, my hormones will be crazy. As if I need any other complications in my life. 

But anyway, I was right about Maggie. She's really great and always offering to help if I need anything. The same with the others of Daryl's family, Rosita and Tara, Noah and Eugene. Eugene is a bit strange though. And by I bit, I mean a lot. And Abraham is just funny.

I can tell that those in on my secret are still suspicious of me though. Especially Carol. She always puts up a front of being nice and caring, but I can tell that she doesn't fully trust me. Which is fine. I don't completely trust her either.

 

* * *

 

April 15-16, 2016

 

I'm having a late night again. Glenn, Noah, Tara, and Eugene are leaving along with Aiden and Nicolas in the morning, for that tech run. The family had a big dinner and invited Eric and I along. I guess we're now included in this family. Well, at least Bug and I are, since we're "Daryl's". 

We spent the evening swapping stories and generally getting to know each other.

I learned that aside from Rick and obviously Carl, none of them knew each other before. Even Judith didn't come along until after they started living in a prison, and then it was just the Grimes' including Ricks wife, Lori, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, and Maggie and her family, her father Hershel, and the mysterious Beth, Maggie's little sister. 

Everyone in the room sported a solemn look on their face when she was mentioned, even Eric. Something bad must have happened to her, for them all to act like this. Although, she is hardly ever mentioned. Maybe they just don't like to talk about it. I can understand that. 

As for the rest of the group, Rick & Co met up with Michonne, Sasha and her brother Tyrese, who died on the way here, after living in the prison for awhile, and a man named Bob, who is also gone now. After they had to leave the prison is when they met Tara, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. 

They talked of a place called Terminus for about 2 seconds with disgusted looks crossing their faces, and then they met Father Gabriel, a man of God who they travelled with, but has already moved out of the house. Noah they met just before leaving Atlanta, a topic that was also quickly discarded with. 

Most of them asked few or no questions of me, it being a known fact that I don't like to share. I did tell them I bit though, about my life before, and about Nate. 

Though there were some intense moments throughout the night, there were plenty of laughs and happy stories too. I feel good, having a night to feel almost normal again. I miss that sometimes. But like before after having a good night with friends, I am not even a little bit tired. Perhaps I'll go for a nice nighttime walk. I am SO not telling Eric though. He'd never let me.

 

* * *

 

April 15-16, 2016

 

As it turns out, Constable Rick also enjoying the occasional midnight stroll. After two weeks of trying to subtlety avoid me, you'd think he'd continue to do so. That did not happen.

Instead he said hello, and asked if he could join me. I told him that it's a free country and he smirk a little before we continued on.

We both stayed silent while we walked along, but I could basically hear the man thinking. It wasn't until wed nearly gotten back to where we started, when he turned to face me. All he said was, "Be careful. He's been through a lot." 

What's the supposed to mean? We've all been through a lot. You'd have to, to have made it this long. So I just stared at him with my best quizzical look, until a noise behind us drew our attention. 

It was Father Gabriel, leaving his garage-chapel for the night. When he noticed us he headed over and gave us each a tight smile and nod, before turning to me. 

He said he was sorry if it was too forward, but he wanted to know if I was intending on letting my child be born out of wedlock. I let him know right away that he was, in fact, crossing a line. Thinking that was the end of the conversation I moved to leave, but he stopped me with another question. Would I at least let the child be raised to know our Lord?

I froze at his words and looked him straight in the eyes, telling him something I'd once heard.

"Even if God does exist, I'm pretty sure he isn't listening to our prayers, and he sure as hell doesn't care about us anymore." And then I turned and walked home alone.

 

* * *

 

April 17, 2016

 

It's been a rough couple of days. The group who went out looking for machine parts and an ultrasound returned minus 2 members and with an injured Tara. She's been unconscious since their return and Dr. Pete isn't sure if/when she'll wake. Deanna's son Aiden and Noah were killed on the run, and both Glenn and Nicholas are blaming each other for what happened. This has caused there to be a rift between the community, with people taking one side or the other. 

The situation with Pete has pretty much been forgotten by mostly everyone, with Deanna's point about needing the doctor being proven. I can definitely say, though, that that man is not coming anywhere near me when I go into labor. 

Daryl and Aaron are still gone, and no one expects them back anytime soon. I hope they didn't have the same bad luck as the tech group did. 

 

* * *

 

April 19, 2016

 

Tara is finally awake and is healing quickly. She's still on bed rest though, and I can tell it's driving her a little bit insane. Eugene will hardly leave her side, which can also be annoying, considering the man thinks that random facts equals conversation. 

I sit with her a lot too, seeing as Eric won't let me help with the renovation and I don't officially have a job yet. She's actually a really cool person, and funny too. 

I asked her today, if she would tell me about Beth, and why nobody talks about her. Both Eugene and Abraham, who was visiting at the time, went silent and Tara gave me a look that said "Later".

Now I'm even more curious than before. 

 

* * *

 

April 20, 2016

 

I just threw up everything in my stomach but is still feel like I'm going to be sick again. 

Tara told me about Beth. I had to wait almost a full day before we got a chance, and now I'm wishing that I'd never asked. 

She said that while she never actually met Beth, she was there the day she died, though they showed up too late do be of any help. 

After the prison fell and Rick's group was scattered, Daryl and Beth made it out together and travelled alone for weeks. Nobody knows much about what happened though, because the man refuses to talk about it. All that he told them was that she was taken from him, and he didn't know by whom. 

But the first chance he got, he went looking for her, with Carol. That's when they met Noah, who'd been imprisoned with Beth in a hospital in Atlanta. She had helped him escape but was caught in the process. 

When Carol got hurt, Daryl and Noah rushed back to the group to plan a rescue mission, but Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and herself had already left for Washington DC. 

Those remaining, aside from Carl, Michonne, Father Gabriel, and obviously baby Judith, headed for the hospital. They were able to make a deal to have Beth and carol returned to them, but things went wrong and Beth was killed in front of them. According to her Daryl was "totally wrecked" and "completely broken" after she'd died.

While the story was said, it was something I could handle. That is, until Tara told me that the people running the hospital, the people who'd held them prisoner, and the person who had killed Beth were cops. 

I barely made it out of my chair and outside before I threw up my lunch. 

 

* * *

 

April 23, 2016

 

After Tara's confessions I tried to avoid people for a few days, something which is nearly impossible when you're stuck in a walled community and have an over zealous roommate. But I did my best. I didn't go back in to see Tara. I couldn't. And every time someone has come by to check in on me, or ask to take a walk or something I've begged off. 

Eric's noticed and tried talking to me about it but I everything short of slamming a door in his face. I don't want to hurt his feelings, and I know that he's hurting too, with Aaron being gone, but I just need some time to myself right now. I need to process what this means. 

Were they the same cops who raped me? Did they rape her too? Why didn't Daryl say anything? I just don't understand and he's not here for me to ask, and it feels like someone is sitting on top of my chest. 

I thought that I could try to just put the whole thing behind me, but first the pregnancy and now this, I don't know if I can handle much more. 

 

* * *

 

April 24, 2016

 

Things between Nicholas and Glenn have escalated. And it's not just them, everyone in town has seemingly taken a side and is not afraid to be vocal about it. Maggie said that Deanna is thinking of holding a meeting, or a forum really, so everyone can say what they need to say so that we can drop this. Because arguing about it isn't going to bring anybody back. 

It's supposed to be tonight and everyone is invited, though it isn't mandatory. I don't really want to go, but I feel that I should, since I've been avoiding everyone recently. And because Glenn and Maggie have never been anything but kind to me. 

Daryl and Aaron have been gone for more than a week now. Eric is nearly finished with the nursery and I'm afraid of what he'll do once he no longer has a project to keep him busy. I know he misses Aaron something fierce, but I also know that he's been trying to hold it in for my sake. We both can't go around being emotional wrecks. 

I just hope that they come back soon, and that they're both safe. Not to mention that the redneck has some explaining to do.

 

* * *

 

April 24-25, 2016

 

I don't even know what to say. There are so many...so much has happened in the last two hours that I can barely comprehend. 

Mostly everyone was in attendance at the meeting, save for most of the children, Sasha, Father Gabriel, Rick, Tara, Eugene, who stayed with her, and Pete, along with Aaron and Daryl naturally. To say everything was going fine, would be a lie, as the only thing being accomplished was a large amount of yelling. 

That is, until Rick came running, warning us all that walkers were inside the gates. Almost everyone scattered immediately back to their homes and children except for those a part of Rick and Deanna's families and a few others including Jesse, Eric and myself. 

A few people made a plan of defense and set out to clear the safe zone and Rick was speaking to our leader about how the gate got open when Pete came upon us brandishing Michonne's katana. He started screaming about how we all ruined his life and turned his family against him. When Reg tried to calm him down, Pete slit his throat and then turned towards me. 

But Eric was faster than that. Just as Pete pulled his arm back to stab me through the chest, Eric pushed me out of the way and the sword went through his abdomen.

Rick and one of the other men instantly tackled Pete to the ground and with a nod from Deanna, Rick put a bullet in his head. But the damage was already done. 

Just as we began as access the situation, Daryl and Aaron appeared with another dark-skinned man. Aaron quickly joined me on his knees by Eric's side as Maggie and Carol rushed over to help stop the bleeding. I got up as Rick with the help of the new man carried him away towards the houses with the women and Aaron in tow. I only stood for a moment before I collapsed into Daryl, sobbing. 

And now I sit with Aaron and Maggie in the couples' bedroom, keeping vigil over our friend. The others are all downstairs waiting. 

They don't know if he'll make it. He's lost too much blood. And we don't have a real doctor anymore. As much as I complain about Eric's fussing ways, and his happy-go-lucky attitude, I need him. I need him here with me, with us. I can't do this without him.

 

* * *

 

April 25, 2016

 

Eric died early this morning. I had to leave the room when they...when they made sure he wouldn't rise again. 

Aaron bolted out the front door as soon as it was over and he hasn't been back. I've locked myself in my bedroom. I can't deal with anyone right now. 

 

* * *

 

April 27, 2016

 

I was beginning to worry them I think, when I still hadn't come out after a day. So much so that Daryl kicked my door in when I wouldn't unlock it. 

I'm sure he could see clearly, the state I'm in. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside me on the floor. After awhile he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards him, so that I'd lay my head in his lap. When I did I soon feel asleep with the touch of his fingers running through my hair. 

I woke up some time later, just now really, tucked into my bed, alone. My door is still standing open, as it probably won't shut properly now, and there's a plate of crackers sitting next to a glass of water on my night stand. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it. 

Eric wouldn't want Bug to suffer because I'd forgotten to eat. And I'm going to do my damnedest to put a perfect baby in that perfect nursery he made me. 

 

* * *

 

April 30, 2016

 

Aaron has been gone for days now. No one has seen him since the morning died. None of the supplies are missing, not even his rifle. I don't know where he went but he needs to come back. I can't do this on my own. 

We're burying Eric today, I tried to make them wait as long as I could, but it's time. 

I haven't slept since I woke up in bed alone after falling asleep on Daryl. I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see that blade cutting through my friend. I know that it's not good, for me or Bug. And I've tried, I really have. But I can't. 

 

* * *

 

May 1, 2016

 

I nearly passed out at the gravesite. Father Gabriel just finished the service when I started to get dizzy and feel faint. Luckily I was able to skirt away and back to the house before anyone noticed. Daryl Dixon, however, is not just anyone. 

I didn't even notice that he'd been following me until I had all but collapsed onto the living room couch. I was so out of it that I didn't even see him standing in front of me until he cleared his throat. 

He didn't hesitate, just scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs, laying me down on my bed. He started rummaging through my dresser, pulling out an oversized tshirt and a pair of cotton shorts, tossing them towards me before saying he was getting me a drink and heading back downstairs. Taking my cue to get changed I removed the clothing I wore to the funeral and slipped into the pajamas and sat back down on the bed. 

He returned soon, holding a mug of hot chocolate, which is downed quickly, not caring about burning my mouth. When I finished I handed him back the mug and laid down I the bed, expecting some sort of lecture about taking care of myself and Bug. What I didn't expect was for him to lay down next to me with one arm behind his head and his thumb finding his mouth to be chewed on. 

He didn't say anything, and when I didn't either he turned his face towards me to look at me with expectant eyes, like I was supposed to do something. I just stared at him for a minute, unsure of what to do, before scooting closer and laying my head on his chest, one arm curled around him. 

I was asleep in seconds.

 

* * *

 

May 1, 2016

 

When I woke up it was dark outside, though I didn't know if it was early morning or late evening. What I did notice, was that this time I did not awaken alone, and also that we had shifted sometime during our slumber. 

Instead of my head laying on his chest, now I was on my side with him curled around me from the back, our legs tangled. The deep breaths blowing on my neck let me know that he was in a deep sleep, something I've heard the others say he hardly ever does. I didn't want to wake him, but I was alarmed by the pressure of that on my lower back. 

I know he'd never hurt me. I know it, and I'm not scared of him. If anything, I'm afraid of the fact that I'm not afraid, that I'm ok with it. 

I didn't think I'd ever be alright with men touching me again. And certainly not like this. But it didn't bother me, and that's what bothered me the most. 

 

* * *

 

May 4, 2016

 

Aaron still isn't back and Daryl has basically moved into my room with me. He's up there right now, fixing the door he broke. The house is quiet with it being just the two of us, him not much of a talker anyway, and me not feeling up to it. 

Tara and Rosita keep stopping by to check in on us, mostly me I think, and today Carol came with them. Tara is finally felling well enough to leave her bed for increasing amounts of time, so she's been making her rounds, most of which lead her here. I don't mind though, as she can usually get me to laugh. When Daryl came home earlier, to the four of us cackling in the kitchen he just shook his head and walked right back out. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that he's not a fan of girl talk.

Carol stayed for awhile, after Rosita walked Tara back home, to talk with Daryl and I. About what we were going to do, with Bug. She told him that he didn't know what he was getting himself into, and that I must have tricked him somehow. I got right up I. her face and told her that I never asked for anything, before storming out of the house. 

I don't know where she gets it, the thought that she can just do or say whatever she wants to whoever. I was right not to trust her. Carol is not my friend and she is definitely not on my side.

 

* * *

 

May 5, 2016

 

I asked him, finally. About Beth, about the cops. About why he didn't tell me. It didn't go so well. 

To be fair I probably shouldn't have asked him first thing in the morning, before he'd even rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Normally he's up and out of bed before me, but today I woke up first, hours ahead of him. And as I didn't want to wake him by moving around too much, I just stayed curled up with him and thought about things. 

So I asked him and his first response was to give me his "No Fucking Way" face, the second being him jumping out of bed and trying to get a far away from me as possible. This man does not do well with serious talks, it's would seem. 

And when I just followed him, repeating my questions, getting louder and more forceful about it all the while, he definitely started to get antsy. Told me to just forget about it. As if. By this time we were full on yelling at each other.

Eventually he just tried to get out of the house altogether, but that wasn't happening. I stood in front of him, somehow managing to get in his face despite the height difference and demanded answers out of him. 

He told me that he just didn't want to think about it, about what they did to me. He didn't want to think about if they did that to her, and that he can already barely live with himself as it is, he doesn't need to make it any worse. 

I asked him if that's what it was all about, if he was trying to replace her with me, because he couldn't deal with what happened to her, and he didn't answer me. 

He yelled at me to just forget it, forget all of it, and I told him to get out of my house. He left, grabbing his crossbow on the way out and didn't look back. 

That was this morning and it's now nearly midnight. He hasn't come back, and I'm scared that he won't. 

 

* * *

 

May 7, 2016

 

Daryl went out hunting after our fight, a fact I only found out when I spoke to Rick yesterday. He came back this afternoon sporting a rather larger buck, and a very disheveled Aaron. I don't know how he knew where to find him, but I'm glad he did. I was really starting to get worried. 

The archer dropped his buddy off at the house but didn't come inside. I coaxed Aaron into the shower and then set about making something to eat, figuring that they'd both be hungry. Aaron finished up in the bathroom then came out to eat. He didn't say much, but he did thank me for the food and kissed my forehead before heading upstairs for some much needed rest. 

I cleaned up his dishes, and put Daryl's plate in the oven, thinking he wouldn't be long, and sat down on the couch to read. I was halfway through the book before I realized how late it was, and that he hadn't returned home yet. I waited another hour, distractedly reading, before I got up and headed to bed. 

I guess he's not coming home. 

 

* * *

 

May 8, 2016

 

I slept in later than I usually do but I still managed to rise before my roommate did. But I expected that. He needs his rest. 

I myself did not sleep well last night I refuse to believe that it was because of Daryl Dixon. It was his decision to stay away after our fight and I have nothing to do with that. Except that I told him to leave. But let’s discuss something else because I’m a fan of being in denial.

Let’s talk baby.

I definitely have a bump now and my clothes are beyond tight, a fact I finally had to admit to when my jeans stopped fitting. Again, I like denial. I’ve taken to wearing sweat pants but even those are getting snug and my baggiest shirt is no longer baggy. Oh, and my bras no longer fit. Sometimes I think I should just go without, but then again I don’t want to be 30 with my tits down to my knees. 

Not to mention that everything aches. Everything. My back is killing me, and my boobs hurt, and I can’t get comfortable no matter how I sit/stand/lay. It’s annoying.

Then again, I’ve been lucky in that I’ve had little to no morning sickness. But I’m hungry All. The. Time. It’s actually kind of annoying how often I feel the need to eat.

Rosita and Tara brought me these apple crisp muffins they made last night and I ate the entire plate in one sitting. Tara made some joke about my man not keeping me fed well enough, which caused Rosita to ask about the man, mainly, where he was.

I’ve never been so thankful for one of Eugene’s untimely interruptions. He put together a homemade ultrasound and now he wants to try it out.


End file.
